Till The Edge
by Cjaynebi
Summary: The life on the Academy is over. Eiri must now take a step to the real ninja world and face more dangerous missions together with her new team. But just as what people see her, she is as blank as a canvas. No accurate profile. No history. No story to voice out. But what if she gets too attached to her comrades? Could they pry open the unbeknownst past? Or would it remain unspoken?
1. Chapter One

**Yo, thank you for choosing to read this fanfic. But honestly, I made a mistake on posting just the biography, that's why I apologize for not following and had to edit it. Again, sorry if someone is even reading this.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, just the ocs.**

Name: Eiri Uimatsu

Eyes: Dark blue

Hair: Brunette. Reaches mid-back but is always tied in a high-ponytail.

Specialty: Taijutsu

Other talents: ?

Personalities: Often quiet, straightforward, when angered becomes quite reckless.

Upper clothing: Black jacket that consist a vast center pocket w/two slits on both sides to be able to carry both hands. A clerical collar but has the buttons in front and wider in the neck space that uprightly stretches until the mouth. And two yellow line margins that extends until to the hem of the garment.

Lower clothing: Black baggy shorts that stops before the knee w/ one yellow ringlet over the right side of the short that hangs loosely and yellow thick outlines above the edge of the cloth. And small black warmers over black ninja sandals.

 **Chapter One:**

Six years in the same class infested kinks had honestly not made Eiri's attitude alter to an extroverted geeky wannabe ninja in any aspect. She had originally planned to at least make her mouth useful and initiate a conversation with anyone in this messed up class, but change of plans. As soon as sensible thinking decided to raid her warped bean, Eiri knew she needed to take a huge step backward and screw the notional forming blueprint.

Majority of the male and female population of this academy only went for the fame and money they could actually consume from every successful missions if they ever did made it as a nin; back to the young lasses, there is one goal they all have in common to their wish list. The Uchiha fag. Big surprise there.

Eiri's POV:

Squirming my head when I felt someone made a heavy contact with my arm that was dangling on the border of the table, I flickered my eyes open, scrunching my nose as I begrudgingly sat up and yawned. Scratching my elbow, I decided to let my eyes roam around the room. I watched as some of the students that had managed to graduate as a genin challenge some of their friends in a fight, to see who is the better ninja for all I know, while others continued to show off their head protectors.

And here I ask the question why? Seeing that all are required to get one when one pass the graduation. I will never understand the element of screws their mind embraces.

When my head was about to slump down back on the desk, a voice of raucousness tone crushed my thought of a mellow dream. Giving attention, I turned to look at the blonde shrimp with the slack ass. Probably having another round conversation of hooey. Shrugging, I dragged myself out of the seat and stumble my way towards the other two genin. As I was about to call the shrimp, he turned his head to another direction before he scampered off to another destination. Oh, that rhymed.

"How long have you been standing there?" I turned to see Akamaru looking back with his right hand inside his pocket and the other scratching his nape, yawning. Completely bored from what he looks.

Shrugging, I too decided to copy him and shove my hands in my pocket. On which I chose to use the cloth bag from my jacket instead of the baggy short I was wearing. "Aka, what were you talking about earlier with the shrimp?"

"Aka?" He raised a brow.

"Just a silly nickname."

"Well then, isn't it supposed to be Ika if you're trying to hack it from my real name?" He questioned, stuffing his other hand inside his pocket. I only stared in response. When he realized I wasn't going to move my mouth any time soon, he just sighed and muttered a faint 'how troublesome'. "See that pup on Kiba's head?" He said while gesturing to another boy wearing a light blue hoody. Even from this distance, I could see his fangs every time the Kiba kid opens his mouth. "That's Akamaru."

I stared at the puppy who was wagging its tail merrily. "I'm Shikamaru." He sighed. Turning back at Shikamaru, I stared at him for a minute before nodding.

"Sometimes I think you just forget everyone's name."

"I do forget them."

"That's not what I meant." He groaned and by this time Shikamaru was already shaking his head. I just stayed silent. A disturbing sound of a chair glides scrapping the floor got our attention. . . . . and we all got a never before seen event in the history. I was greeted by the sight of the shrimp and the closet homo in a middle of an intense lip lock. From my peripheral, I could already see Shikamaru's eye twitching. Scrunching my nose, I just shook my head and walked back to my seat without leaving a word of good bye.

"Eiri!" Tearing my eyes open, my hand acted in brisk as it turned into a fist and punched the owner of the voice that had rudely woke me up. Being the culprit, turned out to be Iruka-sensei. Rubbing my eyes, I couldn't help but see almost the whole class in a fits of laughter as some managed to contain there cool. Normally, I would say an apology if I accidentally hurt someone, but being awaken from a deep slumber is a different story. "As much as I had to admit that that was a good punch, I think it could wait until the real mission don't you think?" Iruka-sensei said as his hand continued to caress his swelling jaw.

I raised a hand and made a peace sign. "Gomene."

Sighing, he then went back in front of the board to continue where he left off. "As I was stating earlier, let's go to Team 7." I frowned. How long were they at this? I did a slide glance to my seat mate and mentally sighed. A female. How wonderful. No question there if she would have been happy by the thought of having me humiliated to the whole class.

Seeing that the closet homo never misses a single subject, they'd immediately go as far as to trip another female on her face, in front of the ravenette to make off the impression of a klutz. Thus, making sure to never have him talk to the girl. Though tough call, because it's not like he had actually talked to ANYONE.

"Uimatsu Eiri." My ears perked up as I waited for the next name to be called. "Uzumaki Naruto." Oh yeah, his name is Naruto.

"Haruno Sakura." Naruto cheered. Sakura on the other hand bowed her head to her dismay. "I'm doomed."

"And Uchiha Sasuke." Now it was her turn to cheer up as the shrimp slumped down to his seat. "I'm doomed."

I let my eyes watch cottonhead turn to her seat and give a taunting grin to the twinky beside me, with her hand in a peace sign. Twinky growled, forming her hands into a fist. "How did you get to be on his team?!" An irked mark was visible on her temple by this time. If I wasn't used to being referred as a nutcase, I would have freaked out when I thought I heard cottonhead said something on the line of 'love conquers' without having her mouth move. I honestly wouldn't bet her as a ventriloquist because that's way too awesome for the kooky fangirl.

Iruka-sensei proceeded to call on other groups until Naruto decided to cut him off. "Iruka-sensei! Why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same team with a slug like Sasuke?!"

I yawned. Couldn't he be more embarrassing? Iruka-sensei looked up from his paper before he began to explain kami knows what. "Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduate students. Naruto, you had the worst scores!" As if on cue, the classroom was once again filled with laughter.

"To create a balanced group, we put the highest students with the lowest." He finished. Naruto growled just as the closet homo started to talk.

"Hn. Just make sure you don't get in my way, loser." He said.

"Hey what did you say?!" Naruto yelled.

"Hard of hearing?" The ravenette taunted.

Earning another growl from the shrimp. But before he could make another come back, cottonhead beat him to it. "Knock it off Naruto! Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that!"

I banged my head on the desk, ignoring the pain as I shook my head. And this is my squad. The shrimp I could still tolerate. But those three put together? Are they trying to put up some kind of a ranch eruption?

Sighing, after Iruka-sensei had left the class, I didn't waste any time to jump out of the window and went on from tree to tree. I just hope Katsuo didn't forget to not put on some sauce.

 **I apologize for the short chapter. It wasn't really my original plan to post this story, but I felt quite bad for having an account without at least one story. And here it is. So. .**

 **Concerns? Opinions? I'm all ears.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, just the ocs.**

 **Chapter Two:**

By the time I got to the shop, I noticed the change of styles outside. Instead of the old 'KAWAII BAOZI' posted outside in kanji, the writing was now more in a sense of stout and brighter in color. Not to mention, they even attached a mega sized bun with all the googly-eye and blushing appearance, giving it the cute and chibi atmosphere. To be honest, the new look is just quite simple yet adorable at the same time. And really, I'm being honest here. As I was about to slide the door open, an arm blocked my way.

Snapping my eyes at the culprit, there stood my older brother Katsuo. Dropping my hand in the process, I took the liberty to take in his appearance. He was panting heavily as if he just finished a long round of dog chase, but still managed to present a goofy grin. His hair was disheveled as some pieces were sticking on his forehead due to the sweat trickling down from his head, framing his face surprisingly well though. Despite someone who most likely to have the look of hiding a verboten secret, panic seems to be as not a prominent problem seeing that no hint of wavering teal orbs is ever close to existence.

Tilting my head to the side, I raised an eye brow at his form. As if catching on to my look, Katsuo straightened up, brushing off the imaginary dirt from his apron, and coughed before clearing his throat, hand formed into fist as it stayed slightly below from his chin. "Well, aren't we early today. What's up sis?" He asked. Trying to look casual by placing a hand on his left hip and taking an amount of his weight on that same side to his foot. On which, it didn't help him one bit.

Mentally smiling in amusement, I shoved my hands inside the pocket of my jacket. Plastering a tedious face, before dark blue orbs met sharp teal ones. If it wasn't for his dark purple locks and my coal hair, questions of us being twins would have gained negative results on a chart. "Iruka-sensei dismissed us earlier than expected." I shrugged, sighing as it made me remember the team I was put into. Katsuo has his face pulled in a tight frown, obviously trying to recall something from the way his expression goes.

Completely unaware, I tried to walk around him and slowly urged my left hand to lift from my side. Unfortunately for me, before I could even have the chance to put pass my arm from his waist and grab the handle of the door, he snapped from his 'meditation' and made his mouth go in an 'oh' shape, snatching my arm back beside me before yawning as to make it look like I was getting tired of waiting on him to get my food. Which is partly true. "Now I remember!" He beamed. "Today is when you are all put into three man squads am I correct? So how was it? Did you get a good team? Why aren't you eating with them? You don't have a fangirl as a member right? And what about your sensei? Is she hot? Wait, do you even know any of them?"

I felt my right eye twitch. "Can we please not talk about my team?" I said, rubbing my temple. I glanced back to Katsuo just in time to see him raise an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later at home. Now is just not the right time. And considering what you said, maybe I'm not eating with any of them because I don't have my lunch with me? What were you doing anyway that you got yourself in that condition?" I asked, indicating to all of him.

"Well if you must know, we just happened to run out of those sauce you very much like and had to grab the ingredients and supplies needed, on which you're already here before I could even make them." He said while gesturing at the brown bags lying beside the door. Making my way towards the bags, I crouched down in front of one as I began to peek inside. Turning back to face Katsuo, I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I never liked any sauce. It's Karupin that wants the added topping." I stood from my position, walking back to my spot earlier.

"Well then how was I supposed to know?!" He huffed. Puffing his cheeks as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

I cringed. "Stop that."

He just looked away in response. Really? And this is my brother? Shaking my head, I just rolled my eyes at his attitude. "I'm surprised that you even payed attention last night to know that we're going to be assigned on a team today. Noting that you were too busy, reading that book."

Snapping his head back to my direction, his face was etched with a look of pure aghast. I furrowed my eyebrows. "What?"

He shook his head before he answered. "How could you?!"

"What?"

"You can't just addressed it like that!"

"What? I didn't say anything!"

"It's a masterpiece of literature! How can you not see its beauty?!"

"Haah?!"

"It is not just a book!"

"What are you-!" I blinked. "Wait, what?"

"Again, it's not just a book. It's The Book!" Katsuo said, emphasizing THE a little longer.

I just shook my head, staring at him. "And you would know why I said that." I muttered. "This is ridiculous!"

Since I know for sure that he will stay like 'that' for a few hours, I decided that I could just have a heavy dinner tonight.

Third Person's POV:

All teams had already left the classroom with their new instructor, all of them except for one team. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Eiri were still waiting for their sensei. Sakura and Sasuke were occupying the front seats, Eiri was sitting behind them drinking on a juice box, while Naruto, as per usual, was waiting impatiently beside the door. Naruto stood up and started whining about their sensei being late, of course Sakura, clearly not being the impatient type stood up and went to punch Naruto's head.

It's been more than two hours since their new sensei hadn't yet made an appearance. Naruto was whining more than ever, he had been stomping here and there to no end. Sakura, who you can also find in the same situation as Naruto, tried to hide her aggravation so as to not piss a certain Uchiha.

As for the latter, Sasuke was still as a statue. Elbows on the desk, both hands enfolded together as his chin was resting above both hands for the last few hours. While as for Eiri, she was now sleeping on the desk.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" Sakura yelled as she watched Naruto set up a chalkboard eraser at the door.

"This is what he gets for being late."Naruto chuckled.

"You'll just get us into trouble!"

"Hn, our teacher's a jonin, an elite ninja. You think he'll fall for that?" Sasuke retorted. Sakura then gave a bright smile to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun is right, he'll never fall for that childish trick. You're so clueless Naruto." Sakura scolded Naruto. But before Naruto could respond, the door began to open as they all turned their attention to the owner of the hand and watched the person who seems to have a gravity resistant for a shampoo stuck his head inside the room and got the eraser bouncing off from his hair.

"Bwahahahaha! I totally got him! You should have seen your face! Hahahaha!" Naruto was the first one to break the silence by bursting into a fits of laughter while holding his stomach that caused Eiri to wake up.

"G-gomenasai sensei, I tried to stop Naruto but he didn't listen. I'd never do something like that. _Cha! We got him good!_ " Sakura's inner self shouted in glee.

" _He actually fell for that cheap trick? Is this guy really a jonin?_ " Sasuke thought.

" _Is that kind of hair even legit?_ " Eiri thought while scratching the back of her head, giving another yawn as she looked up to the victim.

The stranger then bent down to pick up the eraser from the ground before turning his head towards the four genin inside the room. "So this is how you greet your new sensei huh? Mmm, how should I put this. My first impression of you guys," He trailed off, resting his right hand below his chin. ". .you're a bunch of idiots." He deadpanned as gloom lines appeared above the children's heads.

All four of them were now sitting on the rooftop with the stranger leaning on the railing in front of them. Eiri was sitting beside Naruto while Sasuke was sitting between Naruto and Sakura.

"Right, why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time." Their sensei asked in a gloomy voice.

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura questioned. "Well, what are we supposed to say?"

"Your name. Things you like, hate, your hobbies, dreams for the future. Things like that." He explained, crossing back his arms.

"Then how about you tell us yours first, before we tell ours so that we know what to say." Naruto pointed out.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Likes and hates, mmm, I don't feel like telling you guys. My dreams for the future, I haven't really thought about it. And as for my hobbies, I have a lot of hobbies."

"Well that was useless. All he really told us was his name." Sakura commented.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed.

"Okay, now it's your turn." Kakashi said. "You go first." He said nodding at Naruto.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki, I like instant ramen in a cup. And I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait when you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobbies are eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then everyone in the village will stop disrespecting me and start seeing me as somebody! Somebody important!" Naruto finished.

" _He grew up in a very interesting way._ " Kakashi noted. "Alright, next." He said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, what I like is. .I mean the person I like is," She turned to look at Sasuke. ". .my hobbies are. ." She giggled looking again at Sasuke. ". .and my dreams for the future is. ." She giggled looking at Sasuke for the third time before she finally lost it.

"And things you hate?" Kakashi urged her to continue.

"Naruto!" She shouted while Naruto fell down in his back.

" _Girls her age are more interested on boys than ninja training_." Kakashi sighed. Eiri sweat dropped.

"Alright, next." He said referring to the latter.

"Likes and hates, nothing in particular. Hobbies. ." She yawned. Naruto and Sakura were staring at her as they waited for her to finish. Eiri only stared back at Kakashi.

"Oh, hi I'm Eiri Uimatsu."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, gesturing to the lass, he asked. "Dreams?"

"Fishes, mostly. I don't know why though."

*insert cricket sound*

"Uh-huh."

"That's just as useless!" Sakura said in exasperation.

"What? What? I didn't get it!" Naruto complained.

Kakashi cleared his throat as he turned his attention to Sasuke. "And the last one."

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha. And I hate a lot of things. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality." His eyes were becoming darker in shade as he continued to glare at nothing. "To restore my clan, and kill a certain someone." He hissed.

" _I hope he doesn't mean me._ " Naruto thought in fear.

" _Sasuke-kun is so hot._ " While Sakura thought in awe.

" _Just as I thought._ " Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

Eiri blinked several times before she decided to open her mouth. "Who?"

All the other ninja snapped their heads at her direction. Naruto's eyes wide in shock as Sakura was looking at her like she just grew medusa's own hair. Kakashi, well he just shook his head while Sasuke still has his infamous glare plastered.

"Okay, you guys are all unique and interesting in your own way." Kakashi announced, getting back all of their attention to him. "Tomorrow we're going to have our first mission."

"A mission? What kind of mission?" Naruto asked.

"It's a task, that all five of us have to do and work together."

"What is it? What is it? What?" Naruto kept pestering.

"A survival exercise."

"SURVIVAL?!"

"Wait a minute, I thought we're supposed to have a real mission? Not another survival practice. We already did these stuffs back at the academy, that's how we got here." Sakura stated.

"This is not like your previous training."

"Then, what kind of mission is it then?" Naruto asked. Only to have Kakashi laugh in response.

"Hey, hold on. That's a normal question." Sakura began. "What's so funny?"

"Well, if I'm going to tell you the answer, you're not going to like it." He said in amusement.

"Huh?"

"Out of the 28 graduates, only 10 students will actually be accepted as a genin. All the other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the Academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it pass-fail test. And the only chance that you're going to pass is at least 66 percent." Kakashi finished. Naruto's jaw dropped. Sasuke's glare only intensified. While Sakura and Eiri's eye twitched.

"See, I told you guys you wouldn't like the answer."

Naruto, who still seems to not have recovered from the shock yelled. "That's crazy! We worked hard to get here! What was that graduation test for anyway?!"

"Oh that. That's just a selection candidate for those who might become a genin. Or not."

"What?!"

"That's how it is. I decide wether you pass, or fail. Meet me at the designated training ground at 5AM. Bring your ninja gear." Kakashi announced.

" _Well I'm not going to be weeded out. People will look up to me someday. I've got to pass this test. Believe it!_ " Naruto prodded himself.

" _If I fail, I will be separated from Sasuke-kun. This is a trial of love._ " Sakura thought to herself.

" _Tater tits._ " Eiri thought.

"That's it. You're dismissed." Kakashi raised his hand in a slight wave. "Oh, tomorrow you'll have to skip breakfast or you'll puke."

 **Well, that's that. I apologize for the delay. I just post a story to pass time. A terrible habit. So. .**

 **Concerns? Opinions? I'm all ears. .**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, just the ocs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three:**

Waking up with a damp soft substance that kept dragging back up to my temple from the falling point of my cheek bone, a low subtle sound passed through my lips as my eyes slowly shot open.

Drawing my right arm under the pillow, I hooked it around the evil fur-ball until I had it caged between the mattress and my full clothed arm.

It only took a whole minute when the trashing moggy squirmed out of my hold and began biting and tugging at my ear that had been peeking out through my barnyard hay that you call as hair.

Finally giving in, I sluggishly got up from bed and turned to face the digital clock that says it was only 3:45 in the morning. Smacking my hand full on my face before lowering it down slightly across, I glared at the fiend that continued on nipping my big toe.

"How can you even like water?" I asked Karupin. When he didn't even looked up from abusing my toes, I released a huff and scooped up the midget on my chest and carried it inside the bathroom before we took our shower. Yep, the cat is a goddamn pampered baron of the house.

It was already 4:15 when I finished putting my clothes on and finished fixing the bed. I decided that I'll only be bringing a few of my ninja tools as I tied my head protector around one of the belt loops of my short.

Turning to see Karupin fully dried and staring up at me with those round blue orbs, I lift him up and went out of my room.

Padding lightly further down the hallway until I was in the very front of another room, I turned the knob to Katsuo's room and slowly dropped Karupin inside before I closed the door. After grabbing some apple from the fruit bowl, I got the keys from the counter, scanned around the house before I finally left and locked the door.

I headed off too early on the training grounds, not bothering to scrutinize the area since I don't even sense anyone near the spot. So I picked up a tree and climbed up on a branch to settle down for the remaining time.

Third Person's POV:

A few hours had past, but there's still no sign of Kakashi being around the training grounds. The other three had arrived a few hours ago and still, the only one missing before the training starts is their sensei. Normally, one would have thought that the young genin lying on the branch was completely lax for her own good. But they've been classmates for many years back at the academy to not get used around each other. Even if they never interacted quite well.

A loud 'spoof' got the trio turning their heads up front, only to find Kakashi sitting in a crouching manner above a post with his other hand raised beside his head. "Morning everyone, ready for your first day?"

Both Naruto and Sakura jumped up from their sitting/lying position as they stabbed a pointing finger at their sensei.

"You're late!" Their voices boomed aloud which caused Eiri to snap her eyes open and made an awkward position as she swiftly lifted her hand high in the air in an attempt to grab onto something, only to find none as she fell from the branch.

Kakashi, who witnessed the whole scene, sweat dropped from his student's clumsiness. Getting up from the dirt, Eiri stumbled her way to the group as she rubbed her bum.

"Ah, suman. You see, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." He replied with a closed eye smile. Well, if you consider the slight curve behind the mask as a smile.

Naruto and Sakura gave a slight growl while Eiri scratched her head, staring at the two genin. Sasuke, well, he's doing what an arrogant Uchiha does.

"Well, let's get started."

Kakashi set up a timer in front of the group. "Here we go. This is already set to 12:00 noon." He showed three bells dangling from his hand. "Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it." Kakashi faced the everyone as he jiggled the bells slightly. "If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch."

"Whaat?!" Naruto whined.

"You'll be tied to those post and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you." Their sensei continued.

" _So that's why._ " Sasuke thought.

" _He told us not to eat breakfast to make it harder for us._ " Sakura groaned in her mind.

"Wait a minute! There's four of us. How come there's only three bells?" Sakura asked, raising her two fingers.

Kakashi chuckled. "So that way, one will get to be tied up on the post and automatically be disqualified. That one will be sent back to the academy." By that announcement, everyone got serious in a small amount of second.

"Then again, all three of you could flocked out too. You can all use any weapons you like. Kunai, shuriken or whatever you think is best for this test. However, you would have to get killing intents or you will never win against me." Kakashi finished.

"But, those weapons are too dangerous sensei!" Sakura looked terrified.

"Yeah, especially that you couldn't even dodge that eraser!" Naruto laughed.

"Class clowns are the ones who has low intelligence. Just ignore the idiots since they are most likely the ones who will fail easily. Low scores. Losers." Kakashi stated. Naruto growled at him.

"When I say start, you may all begin."

Naruto took his kunai out, spinning it, and charged at the jonin. Kakashi effortlessly grabbed Naruto's hand, and suddenly got his hands and weapon aimed directly at Naruto's nape. Eiri, Sakura and Sasuke all had a look of aghast.

"Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say start yet." Kakashi said, still holding Naruto's head. The other three genin took a couple steps back. Obviously wary at the shocking stunt their sensei had pulled off. He finally let go of Naruto's hand as he rubbed his head.

" _He's so fast! I didn't even see it!_ " Sakura thought in amazement.

" _So this is a jonin._ " Sasuke thought.

" _Asshat._ "

"But, you came at me with the full intention of destroying me." He said. "So, how can I say this. .I think I'm actually starting to like you guys."

"Get ready." Kakashi began as all of them got into a fighting stance. "And, START!"

* * *

 **No excuses at this point. I'm just lazy is all. Hmm, wonder where my enthusiasm had gone to? *shrugs* Nah, so. .**

 **Concerns? Opinions? I'm all ears. .**


End file.
